Failure to Excommunicate
by Aya Eliya
Summary: RelientK song, AU! Dumbledore buys a slave, tries to enroll her, but she won't go. Will anyone change her mind? *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Departure

This fic started in my mind after carrying clean clothes upstairs and listening to Relient K's song, Failure to Excommunicate. It's going to be AU, I'm sure, so beware.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Failure to Excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
It's disgusting, their priorities  
And how we're entrusting them with authority  
Their gavel's gone down before they looked in your heart  
They finished this race(ism) before they reached the start  
  
Jesus loved the outcasts  
He loved the ones the world just loves to hate  
And as long as there's a heaven  
There'll be a failure to excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The small young woman looked timid and fragile. "Do you understand your punishment, Raya Rayzi?"  
  
Raya nodded. "Yes. You are sending me to a Scottish palace to serve as a handmaiden."   
  
Raya mistress laughed. "Oh no. I'm not that merciful. Yes, I am sparing your life, but I would not send you to a normal house a few miles from here. I met a very strange man in England a few weeks ago. He said that he would be happy to deal strongly with you." There was a maniacal glint in Raya's mistress' eye. "He claimed he taught a school of wizards! Now you'll be cleaning up dragon messes and deadly spell concoctions!"  
  
Raya turned her back. "Prepare to whip me, ma'am. I will never go to a wiccen school." The woman laughed, and tripped her slave. As Raya landed on the ground, Ms. Luni pressed her foot to Raya's neck. "You would rather die than go to life with a strange old man? You truly are a fool! Besides, witchcraft is popular! Reconsider, brat."  
  
  
  
By morning Ms. Luni had Raya chained, and was ready to push her in a cage. "I would have treated you like an equal! Now you'll force this to appear like-" Raya laughed. "And how is this any different? He is buying me, and you get your gold." She was rewarded with a slap and a sharp shove into her cage. "Graciella, pull your friend."  
  
Graciella was a small spanish maid who was the mistress' favorite. The girls had been friends, the hated and the loved servants.  
  
"You could have been sweeter, Raya! Then you wouldn't have had to leave!" Raya laughed. "Believe me, I'll find some way to escape. That's the way it goes."  
  
  
  
  
At the train station, Ms. Luni greeted her friend cheerfully. "Dumbledore! Splendid to see you! I'm sorry to burdn you with this wretch, but you asked to see them before I send them to the only place you can sell them anymore."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it's the first you offered, so I think I'll take her."  
  
"Are you sure you don't wish to see her?"  
  
"Madam, you know as well as I do that if I examine her here, we shall arouse suspicion. I will just have to hope you have not made me pay for a dead slave."  
  
The banter went on for several minutes. Graciella wept openly. "Is this one giving you trouble also?"  
  
"Oh? No, sir! She's a splendid girl, just quite attached to Raya. Ignore her, sir."  
  
  
  
Raya sat crouched in her box for a good hour. Before Ms. Luni left, she 'accidentally tripped' over the box, deliviring a solid kick to Raya's rib cage. She then walked happily away.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "And she thinks I didn't even see that one coming. Well, Raya. Are you ready for Hogwarts?" 


	2. Arrival

This fic started in my mind after carrying clean clothes upstairs and listening to Relient K's song, Failure to Excommunicate. It's going to be AU, I'm sure, so beware.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Failure to Excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
It's disgusting, their priorities  
And how we're entrusting them with authority  
Their gavel's gone down before they looked in your heart  
They finished this race(ism) before they reached the start  
  
Jesus loved the outcasts  
He loved the ones the world just loves to hate  
And as long as there's a heaven  
There'll be a failure to excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raya Rayza was once again in the hands of an unknown master. Ms. Luni had appeared sane and kind when she'd been sold. Now Dumbledore appeared kind and knowledgable master, but appearances were deceiving. Raya had learned that the hard way in the last year.  
  
  
"Well, I don't intend to keep you caged. I unlocked the door. No one will see, now come out."  
  
Raya blinked. He addressed her?  
  
"Sir, what are my services to you?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed, a musical sound. "I'd prefer you just tried to be a student in my school, but Ms. Luni said you had a grudge against magic."  
  
  
Raya slowly exited the cage. No one even looked at them. "I was born free, sir. My mother had strict beliefs against your craft."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Of course. Christians are very cautious. You will abandon that old ruling in time."  
  
  
Raya's eyes widened. He thought she would abandon her God? Then this man was indeed an enemy to fear.  
  
Raya became stiff and formal. "I will serve as a washwoman, dish-cleaner, table washer, but I will not become a witch student if you intend to cast a spell on me to make me abandon my faith."  
  
  
Dumbledore eyed her, hiding surprise. This girl, a mere slave was standing up to him. "Is your...faith the reason Luni despised you so?"  
  
"Yes. She despised my patience and kindness while she ranted and raved for me to do a thousand things I could not. In the end, she was ready to kill me, but knew I would find rest in that, so sent me to the one thing that would agonize me."  
  
Dumbledore finished. "So she sent you to an academy of witches, the very thing you were taught to avoid. I'm sorry, but I feel your faith is misplaced. Witchcraft is a valuable and beautiful art."  
  
Raya bowed her head. "For you perhaps, but for me it will hold nothing but terror."  
  
  
  
Hermoine ran excited towards Harry and Ron in the common room. "A new student! She's going to have to be convinced she has to become a learner! Dumbledore says she's got the faith--you know, the wack Christian one."   
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "You should be nice, Hermoine! She's not going to come if we call her God 'wack!'"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Ginny, be quiet. I'm about to beat Harry at chess, and I want to concentrate!"  
  
Harry smiled. "No, thank Ginny. She just gave me time to figure out how to block your attack!" Ron moaned, and Ginny blushed, but Hermoine just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Raya had been given a two days rest to do what she liked. She had gone into the deep woods to look for wood to make herself a home. She would NOT sleep in the castle any night she could avoid it. How she would survive in the place of magic was beyond her. 


	3. Student

A/N: Thanks to SnickleFrtiz and unnamed, and I will review because it's 12:57am, and I am bored. I got the idea for the ending, so prepare yourselves for the worst.  
  
This fic started in my mind after carrying clean clothes upstairs and listening to Relient K's song, Failure to Excommunicate. It's going to be AU, I'm sure, so beware.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Failure to Excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
It's disgusting, their priorities  
And how we're entrusting them with authority  
Their gavel's gone down before they looked in your heart  
They finished this race(ism) before they reached the start  
  
Jesus loved the outcasts  
He loved the ones the world just loves to hate  
And as long as there's a heaven  
There'll be a failure to excommunicate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raya looked up. A girl with fiery red hair smiled shyly at her. "Will you be my friend?" Raya hid a smile. Be friends with a witch? She looked much to innocent for that. But what does that matter? she thought.  
  
Raya sighed, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Why? I'll be your friend, but I can't stand what you're learning here, and I might end up blowing things up."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, and Raya smiled. "Well...isn't that an idea. He wants me to enroll. Will he take a student who refuses to show up for class, and continually disrupts the school's flow of service? Thanks Ginny. We're best friends, as long as we keep secrets."  
  
  
Harry and Ron watched Raya's eyes light up, and run up the stone steps into the building. "What do you think? Will she be put in Gryffindor?" Harry shrugged, strangely uncomfortable with the question. "Why should it matter? It's not like she'll try at all. Can't you feel it? She feels...different, or set apart. To just come in and be just like us? We're lucky Hermoine did."  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his newest student. "So you believe you could now stand the test of your faith here?" Raya Rayza smiled. Of course her pride was beginning to kick in, now that she was free. "I will be the exact opposite of your star students, you know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. I hope not to have to excommunicate you under any circumstances, but it is possible that I may have to..."  
  
Rayza let his voice fade away. Wait a minute, excommunicate? What would she do, exiled from the very existence which began to bring her joy? 


End file.
